


ease me

by kogaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, i havnt posted actual reikao in like 2 months this wont stand, wasnt sure if it was gay enough as is so i added a smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: “I love you,” He said, “Have sweet dreams for me.”“That’ll be easy, you make me feel safe.” Rei’s eyes drooped half shut, lips moving lazily against the backs of Kaoru’s fingers.“You make me feel safe too,” Kaoru giggled, taking back his hand to close Rei’s eyes for him, “Now go back to sleep, I’ll hold you until we wake up.”





	ease me

**Author's Note:**

> long time no reikao!

Kaoru’s hand patted at his mattress, feeling blindly for what he could only assume was his phone ringing. When his palm met the back of it, however, it was still, silent, and cold from lack of use. The sound that’d roused him from REM sleep continued to his right, and his sleep-logged brain eventually concluded that Rei was probably having a nightmare. Rolling onto his other side was difficult with two slender vines wound around his waist tight enough to wind him. Lucky for Rei, Kaoru was well practiced in maneuvering within the bear trap he called a big spoon. As per always, his guess was correct, and the noise of complaint he’d mistaken for his phone ringing was indeed Rei having a nightmare. Sorrow ached in his chest at the sight of wetness on Rei’s cheek.

“Rei-kun,” Nimble fingers brushed Rei’s hair away from his face, thumb smoothing away tension lines between his brows, “Rei-kun, c’mon baby, you gotta wake up.”

Rei’s lip quivered, nose twitching and eyelids creasing as he shifted away from Kaoru’s touch like a skittish animal. Kaoru shushed him softly and smoothed back his hair again, fingers skating down to wipe tears away and stroke the curve of his cheek. Their knees bumped under the covers, and he could feel just how stiff Rei’s legs were. It was with a very heavy heart that Kaoru acknowledged exactly what dream he was having; months of sharing his bed with Rei aided his memorization of Rei’s innermost fears. His stomach churned with it, exhaustion overpowering the anger he felt at the mere thought of what fueled his recurring nightmares. Oh what he’d do if he could turn back time.

Heart in his throat, Kaoru tried again, “Wake up, Rei, it’s okay. Ritsu’s safe, we’re all safe…” 

That time, his coaxing caused a fluttering of eyelashes and, unfortunately, a new wave of tears rolling down Rei’s cheeks. Kaoru rubbed the new tears away, hushing and cooing in ways that’d embarrass him beyond belief were he still in high school. Rei blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the dim light leaking from the shut bedroom door. They were full of worry and confusion before fixing on Kaoru. The tension in his shoulders released a small amount, lip quivering again when he could breathe again. It was all Kaoru could do to not hug him tight enough to break bones. Instead of realigning Rei’s spine via embrace, he kept wiping away his tears, brain providing no sort of comforting words. 

Mumbling incomprehensibly, he nosed at the wet hair sticking to the side of Rei’s face and kissed the damp skin. Rei damn near whimpered at the gentle treatment, clinging to the back of Kaoru’s tee shirt and sniffling. In a moment of idiotic impulsivity, Kaoru moved back only to dip in close enough to kiss the corners of Rei’s trembling lips. 

“Kaoru-kun is always taking care of me, isn’t he?” In spite of Rei’s teasing words, his voice shook some.

“You take care of me too, so it’s the least I can do.” Kaoru rolled onto his back, “C’mere. Lay on me, I’ll keep you warm.”

“Kaoru-kun’s a good boy.” Rei overlapped their bodies, smiling sleepily into Kaoru’s shirt.

Instead of teasing Rei for putting an ear over his heart, Kaoru wriggled up to rest better on their pillows. Rei, of course, followed him up like an affectionate leech, fingers curled into Kaoru’s shirt like he’d try to run away. Nudging his face with the backs of his knuckles, Kaoru smiled down at him, relieved to see not an ounce of fear or anxiety in Rei’s posture.

“I love you,” He said, “Have sweet dreams for me.”

“That’ll be easy, you make me feel safe.” Rei’s eyes drooped half shut, lips moving lazily against the backs of Kaoru’s fingers. 

“You make me feel safe too,” Kaoru giggled, taking back his hand to close Rei’s eyes for him, “Now go back to sleep, I’ll hold you until we wake up.”

Before he settled in to go back to sleep, Rei leaned up to kiss Kaoru on the mouth, lips salty from tears and chapped from chewing. Kaoru let him at first, responding as minimally as he could so as to not escalate anything at three in the morning. When Rei’s mouth opened against his, Kaoru turned his head and wiped his mouth. Any other night he may have let it slide, but they both had an interview in the morning and Kaoru can only walk into the kitchen door with his neck so many times, you know. In retaliation, Rei kissed his jaw instead, mouthing and nipping out of boredom.

“Go to sleep, honey, I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Rei was still kissing his jaw, as if he had nothing better to do in the middle of the night.

“Promise?” Extending his pinky, Rei propped himself up on his elbow.

“Swear on both our graves.” Kaoru linked their pinkies, and they shook on it.

**Author's Note:**

> peace sign hmu @corgiritsu


End file.
